God my girl is so adorable
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Everyone is back home and Melissa wonders about that call Jackson promised her, when he does call her does it end well?


**Hello readers this was something that came to inspiration after reading A Call by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc and I always wanted to write how Jackson would give Melissa a call. After reading that story I knew I had to write something of my own. I have wrote a oneshot before it is called My pride, my sanity, my everything and if you haven't read it please do, since I would love some reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Melissa's POV

Man, who would have thought that this day would finally come? We were rescued a few days ago, thanks to Daley's idea about reflecting the light into the sky. We finally made it home today. I jumped onto my bed after eating a huge meal and being suffocated with questions from my parents. "Were you scared?" "How did you manage so well?" was all that I got from them, it seemed quite redundant. Of course I was scared we were stranded in the middle of nowhere with little supplies, the only reason we managed was because we were able to communicated well enough and expand our horizons.

I can't help but wonder when and if I get a call from Jackson. He did promise me that he would give me a call. Before we left onto the ship to return home we did talk vaguely. Then Taylor came along and I hardly saw him after on our way home, maybe I won't get lucky again. I am Melissa Wu after all; I follow orders and never really get what I want. But I did help him out and I went the extra mile for him! I got him the trip of a lifetime, friends, and most importantly the life he deserves.

Taylor gets everything and she didn't help him out with practically anything. Then she started to change on the island into a down to earth person. If Jackson asks her out then this would prove that life really is unfair and that there isn't any good in the end. I should just stop thinking about this all together; I am getting worked up over something that may not even happen.

As I take a deep breath and recollect my thoughts my phone rings.

"It's Jackson, stay calm cool and collected Melissa" I say to myself

* * *

No one's POV

"HI JACKSON!" Melissa exclaimed 'way to act cool' she thought.

Jackson lets out a laugh "You always know how to stop a person from being nervous Mel."

"Why... why would you be nervous?" She stuttered.

"Well you see, I promised a certain person that I would call them once we got back home so, I did get a little worried that you would have forgotten." He replied casually.

"If anyone would forget, I thought it would be you." She mutters under her breath hoping he didn't catch that.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

'So much for hoping, time to tell him the truth.' " I just thought, that maybe you wouldn't call since you know you and Taylor had gotten closer when were going home. I mean after all she is really pretty so it's not like I would blame you, though I would be upset but if you are happy then-

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Mel calm down uh take a few breaths" He soothes her in a gentle voice.

Melissa following his instructions took a few breaths and cooled down. "Okay um, you know what you can forget everything I know you must find all this really funny and if you don't like me it's okay."

"Melissa you have been there for me since day one on that island, hell you were there for me before. If you think I would forget that then you're crazy!"

_Melissa didn't know what to say so Jackson kept talking._

"Mellie before this trip I wasn't the type of guy that gets fazed by people like Taylor, I went through a lot of crap and vowed to never be like them. Being on that island, yes it was a nice change to see Taylor like that, but I know it's always been you there for me." He tells her sincerely.

Melissa lets out a giggle.

"Great I confess to the girl of my dreams that I like her, in a way which I never thought I would do in my life and she laughs.

"Jackson what you said was really sweet it's just, I've never been called Mellie before and the way you said it was… cute." She professes.

"Well there are a lot of names that I want to call you" Jackson says with a hint of humor.

"Oh really then Mr. Cody Jackson lay them on me."

"Well there is Mel, Mellie, Lis, Lissa… and one which I need your permission for."

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping I could call you, my girlfriend?" Jackson finally lets out.

"I… would really like that." She says smiling.

"Good so I'll call you tomorrow and hopefully we can get together?"

"That would be nice."

"Bye my gorgeous girlfriend"

Shoot I can't say bye my gorgeous boyfriend that's too cheesy. I want to sequel right now oh got to say bye to him first. "Bye handsome" finally I getting smoother at it.

"AHHHHHHH JACKSON IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I exclaim with pride. Then I stop squealing since I heard a chuckle and turned red, I forgot to turn off the phone.

"Ja- Jackson are you still there?"

Jackson still chuckling "Man this was not how I expected to ask you out, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You really know how to make a guy smile babe."

He called me babe, now calm down and hang up properly before you scream. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Jackson"

"Bye baby" he says

"Bye sweetheart." This time I made sure I turned off my phone and plugged it into my charger in case.

I jumped back onto my bed and sighed contently. This is exactly how things should be.

* * *

Jackson's POV

Asking a girl out and having them say yes always leaves a guy happy after. But hearing the glee a girl gets about _you_ puts feelings that are out of this world. I get into bed and my smile from ear to ear never leaving my face. How she ever saw something in me, I will never know, I have the motivation now make a name for myself and be the man I know Melissa can be proud of. As I thought about the whole conversation I let out a chuckle, "God, my girl is so adorable."

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers where ever you are I know I gained some from the U.S., Canada, Brazil, Greece, the Bahamas, Mexico and Poland. Thank you to all of you! Man it will get harder to thank you all if I keep getting more readers from different places but I don't mind at all! **


End file.
